


Rebirth

by KiraKira



Series: Chiral Ladies [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tae gives up (and then she doesn't need to).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

They wanted to throw him away as if he was nothing but trash. It doesn’t matter if he came from the laboratory; he’s still a baby, a person who died in front of the cold and attentive gaze of scientists that Tae doesn’t recognize anymore. Her guilt can’t bring him back, of course (it was stupid to pretend otherwise), so the least she can do now is treat him like a human being.

If somebody sees her, they may think she’s a murderer. They wouldn’t be mistaken, in a sense. Tae doesn’t care about that, but she does try to stay calm (and she avoids thinking about Toue and how he's the one who deserves death). But when she’s about to start the car, the one she’ll definitely return when she’s done with this, somebody cries in the backseat. It’s a loud cry, one that sends a chill down her spine.

It feels as if his lungs are in danger of bursting. He’s probably cold. Or hungry. And he doesn’t understand anything, just like Tae, who remains astonished until her hand moves on its own to brush against his little arm.

"It’s okay"

Even though he can't understand her words, he closes his mouth. It’s almost too easy to keep him quiet. But he looks at her, and she realizes that he’s more human than the people who have been her coworkers for years. Unlike them, he is truly alive.


End file.
